A Little Pocket Change
by SerenityFaithful
Summary: A virus spreads across a college campus with an unknown origin. The problem? Everyone has started turning into pokemon! Can these college students get to the bottom of this? Or will some learn that there's more to being a pokemon than they first thought?
1. A Surge of Transformations (ch1)

Tick...tock...tick...tock

The hands on the clock could not move slower. It was late in the afternoon during the last class of the day, everyone was on the edge of their seats as nearly everyone watched the clock.

The elderly man Mr. Wohuok gave his humanities lecture, which honestly was a lot more like book club with grades.

On my right sat my friend Bryan. He's pretty tall, having a short brown somewhat brushed head of hair. We both laughed about how the class was taught, but we both agreed that the teacher was too sweet to ever despise the class. I glanced over at him, who was looking up at the teacher. Soon we would be free of classes for the day.

"We're just about out of time. Thank you all for being here and please have a wonderful rest of the day." He bowed his head quickly in thanks as the rest of the class gathered their stuff.

Bryan got up as I threw some stuff into my backpack, "So, Elena, what are you planning on doing the rest of today?"

I got up from my chair, pushing my long dirty blonde hair away from my face, "I'm not sure. I was thinking of getting some homework done mainly."

"Are you going to go to the campus center to join us again?"

"Probably. Studying alone isn't as fun." I smiled at him as I threw my backpack around my arms.

College life is awesome. Sure, most people pursue a career in training Pokemon, but there is always the option of staying in school to go on to college. I'm only a freshman starting her first semester, but so far I've made amazing friends and classes are enjoyable too.

Bryan and I walked out of one of the buildings and gazed out over the fresh green grass and trees that basically danced in the wind. The nature surrounding this campus was breath-taking, absolutely stunning. Meanwhile there were many Pokemon that were exploring the area around as well, going about their lives. There were many pachirisu wandering around, collecting berries and nuts, while in the sky there were many species of bird pokemon flying around.

"I'll never get over the nature here...it's so beautiful." My eyes basically sparkled in awe.

"Definitely." Bryan nodded with a smile as he glanced over.

We entered the stone building and found some other friends sitting at one of the high tables by one of the posts. There was Kaylee, a bright girl with a slight southern accent who often tied her red blonde hair back into a braid. Next to her there was the twins, Oscar, the taller one with blonde hair, and Clarence who had dark brown hair.

"Hey guys!" I waved before placing my bag down at an empty chair.

"Hey Elena!" Kaylee smiled at me before looking back to the silver laptop sitting in front of her, listening to music with an earbud in one ear.

"What time are we playing frisbee today? We changed the time, right?" Bryan asked as he set his stuff down and took one of the other available seats.

"It's going to be four thirty this time. Kalissa had to go to one of the help sessions after one of her classes so we moved the time back enough for her to join." Clarence spoke with energy in his voice.

I couldn't help but glance at the campus center store that was across the room, a big chalkboard sign advertised new stock of fresh water, complete with a drawing of the bottle.

"I might get some of the water from the store before frisbee. Do you guys need anything?" I asked as I dug through my backpack for a brown wallet.

"No thanks, I already got some Feraligatrade." Clarence held up a blue bottle with a feraligatr on it.

"I'm good for now, but thanks" Bryan smiled before he turned back to a textbook he pulled out of his bag.

I nodded before walking over to the campus store. The great thing about this campus was that it wasn't as big as other campuses, so that meant a better opportunity to make friends because everyone knows just about everyone. As I entered the store, I saw familiar friends who were either buying school supplies or other odd items that the store supplied. It wasn't hard to find the water, there was a huge bin near the door.

"Elena! Did I hear right you're joining us for frisbee?" My friend Nolan expressed excitedly as he spotted me in the store.

"I am. I doubt I'll be that good at it though." I looked down at the water bottle in my hand before placing it on the counter to pay.

"It's not about being good at it! You will _get_ good at it." Nolan made a fist in excitement. He was one of the many on the frisbee team that took the game seriously.

"Heh, I suppose." I chuckled.

* * *

The main frisbee players all met up on the large green lawn in the center of campus. Some of the players were human, while others brought their Pokemon. Of the pokemon, Oscar brought his Timburr, a small little gray pokemon that normally carried a square wood log with it, though for this sport it left the log with everyone's stuff. Kaylee brought her Girafarig, which instead of psychic power to manipulate the disc, it instead grabs and throws things with its' tail.

"So Elena, the rules are basically like a mix of football and soccer except we use a frisbee and there's no tackling... unless you run into other players. There are two teams, so feel free to pick who's team you want to be on." Kaylee explained as we approached the field.

"Hmm...I think I'll just try to be on your team if that's alright."

"Sure! On my team there's me, Galla my Girafarig, Bryan, Sabrina and her Gothorita, and Clarence. That should work out evenly." Kaylee beamed with excitement as she ran out onto the field with everyone else.

Nervously but intrigued, I ran out onto the field as I ditched my stuff under the tree with everyone else's. On the other team I spotted Oscar and his Timburr, Andy with his Aipom, Nolan, Amber, and Kalissa.

The game went on, though it became clear to me that I was not going to do well. Everyone on the teams knew these complicated throwing techniques for the disc, once I never knew possible.

"Elena, heads up!" Clarence threw the disc aimed at me.

"Ah!"

I began to ran after the frisbee, but unfortunately the curve of the disc made it fly high into the air. I tried to run as fast as I could but the Timburr on the other team made it to the disc before I had a chance. I frowned in disappointment as the Timburr threw the disc to someone on his team.

The game went on for a long time, a couple hours or so. As I suspected I wasn't that good, I was too slow to be that effective to my team. The game had ended and everyone gathered around the tree where we put our things.

"Good game everyone!" Kaylee cheered.

"So Elena, what did you think of it?" Bryan asked as he grabbed his backpack.

"Well...It was kind of fun..." I reached for the fresh water that was stashed in my bag and took a sip, "I just wish I was faster and more agile to catch the disc...like Pikachu or something."

Just then, I felt an itch begin on my neck. I reached my hand to scratch when I felt...fur?

"What the-?!"

The tingly feeling continued as yellow fur continued to over my body.

"What is happening?! What's wrong?!" The others watched with a mixture of confusion and horror.

As fur continued to grow as I felt my ears change and shift towards the top of my head. My long dirty blonde hair disappeared as my head became more mouse-like, complete with red cheeks and a black tip nose. My ears became pointed and they too had black tips. As I shrunk into my clothes, my hands shifted into paws, though they still kept five digits. My feet became more pointed, with three toes on each foot. Finally, as I was about to stop shrinking, a long lightning-bolt-shaped tail sprouted from my behind. Where is started from my body there was a little brown fur, but then the rest of the tail to the heart shape it was yellow. I emerged from the pile of clothes as a true Pikachu.

"Elena, is that you?!" Kaylee gasped as everyone looked down at me.

"Ugh...yeah." I shook my head as I looked around, "Why are you guys so much bigger?"

"Uh..." Kalissa reached into her bag and pulled out her phone. She put her camera on selfie mode before holding it up to me, revealing a pikachu staring into the screen.

"...WHAT THE-?!" I panicked as I looked over myself. I really had turned into a yellow rat, with my tail reacting along with my emotions, "When I said I wanted to be like Pikachu, I didn't mean literally!"

"At least you can still talk..." Bryan frowned in sympathy.

"She got to change into a Pokemon? That's awesome!" Sabrina laughed.

"We should really get you to the health center...maybe they can help with this?" Kaylee suggested as she crouched down to me.

"Well...I guess..." My ears perked down along with my tail, "But I don't think I can get there that fast on my own...can I have some help?"

"Of course." Kaylee didn't hesitate to pick me up. Bryan meanwhile picked up my backpack and water bottle.

* * *

"And you say this just happened?" The nurse used a tongue depressor as she inspected my mouth, while I sat on the counter.

Most of the frisbee group came, Kaylee and her Girafarig, Bryan, Kalissa, Nolan, Oscar and his Timburr, and Clarence. The others either had a meeting or a late class to get to.

"Yeah. We were playing frisbee and at the end of the game she suddenly transformed." Kaylee explained.

"Will she be alright?" Bryan questioned.

"Well...She doesn't seem to be in any physical pain...the only thing being that she somehow transformed into a Pikachu. Since this is something we've never experienced, we don't yet have a cure."

"Are you kidding..." My ears drooped. Being stuck as a Pokemon didn't seem convenient for attending classes and such.

"Don't worry, Elena. We'll make sure to contact other doctors and scientists and figure out what is going on. In the meantime, I'm afraid you'll have to learn to live as a Pokemon."

A huge sigh escaped my mouth as I looked over my new form. How on earth did this happen, and how would I learn to adjust?

"Don't worry, Elena. We'll be sure to help you in any way we can." Kaylee gave a hopeful smile.

"Thanks..." I weakly smiled back.

Suddenly a huge growl came from my stomach.

"Hehe..." I blushed, though it was hard to tell with my already red cheeks.

"I guess that means we should be getting to dinner." Kalissa spoke up.

"You can ride on my back to dinner if you'd like."

My ears perked up at the new voice. I turned my head only to see Galla the Girafarig.

"W-What the...I can understand you?" I leaned on all fours and looked down at the Girafarig.

"You can understand Galla?" Kaylee's eyes sparkled in awe.

"Yeah...it seems so." I nodded.

"I'm glad to have someone understand me for once, besides other pokemon." Galla smiled at me.

"Heh, I suppose so." My tail slightly wagged.

Galla turned and let me hop down onto her back.

"I hope you find it easy to adjust, Elena." The nurse grinned hopefully.

"Thank you."

* * *

Soon we were back at the campus center, heading up the stairs to the cafeteria.

"I wonder what caused that transformation in the first place...It happened so suddenly." Bryan put a hand to his chin in thought.

"It's strange how it happened right after she mentioned Pikachu too..." Clarence noted.

"Wait, so is this some strange power you have, Elena? Can you just change into a pokemon you think of?" Oscar looked down at me.

"Well...I don't think so? I could try it"

"Please something small, I can't lift huge pokemon..." Galla pleaded.

"Right, I won't." I tried to think of a small pokemon. The first thing that came to mind was a pachirisu. I waited, but nothing happened, "No I guess not."

We soon got to the top of the stairs and waited in line to scan our ids.

"Oh! Bryan, could you please get my id from my bag? It should be in the front pocket."

"Are you sure you'll need this? I mean you're a pokemon now..." He hesitated but found the id.

"I still want to be honest and scan." I smiled before taking the id in my paws.

Kaylee scanned, then the twins, and then Galla walked over so I could hop onto the counter and scan my id.

"Hey little Pikachu. You don't need an id to eat here." An elderly lady from behind the counter smiled.

"Well actually...I am a student..."

Recognizing my voice, the woman's eyes widened.

"Elena? Is that you?!"

"Yup...I don't know how, but I somehow turned into a Pikachu this afternoon..." My ear drooped in embarrassment.

"Wow...I can't believe it...I'm sorry to hear that..." She frowned.

"Thanks. The doctors are working to find a cure."

I scanned my card and hopped down onto Galla again. We then joined the others at a huge table.

I kept getting odd looks from other students. Naturally everyone was shocked to hear a talking Pikachu, but once they heard the story some couldn't believe it while others felt sympathetic.

"Elena, we'll help you get food if you'd like. What would you like?" Kaylee asked.

"Hmm...I read the menu earlier and saw they have tomato soup. Could I have some of that?"

"Sure thing!" She smiled before heading off.

Meanwhile, Galla the Girafarig and Lumb the Timburr stayed behind as their trainers usually brought them pokemon food. Boy, I wonder if I'll have to start eating pokemon food too?

"Sigh..." My ears and tail drooped as I sat on the table.

"Why are you so down about being a Pokemon? It ain't so bad." Lumb folded his arms as he hopped onto a chair.

"Come on now, Lumb. You know things would be different for you if you became a human." Galla barked at him.

"Maybe, but I would still be able to build things and such." He reclined in his chair.

Galla sighed and with a wag in her tail, she turned to me, "Don't worry about him. He's pretty...arrogant." Her ears perked down.

"Even still...I guess the bright side to this is getting to understand you guys. I just don't know how I'll be able to adjust."

"Well I can try to help you, though we're not that similarly built, body wise and type wise." Her tail wagged a bit.

"Thanks, Galla." Having a tail was weird. As soon as I smiled I could feel my tail wag some.

We both noticed my new tail wagging but then laughed.

Everyone soon arrived with the food.

"Here you go, Elena." Kaylee put a small bowl of soup in front of me and a spoon.

"Thanks Kaylee" I tried to pick up the spoon with my paws, but because they were so small I had no luck.

"It may be a bit different for you, but it might be easier to sip it straight from the bowl." Gala suggested.

I looked at the spoon before putting it to the side and with a shrug, I started to eat from the bowl.

Some of my friends chuckled at my animalistic behavior, but I couldn't eat any other way.

"So I was thinking...do we know anyone on campus with any electric types?" Kaylee asked the group.

Everyone shook their head.

"Why do you ask?" I looked up at her.

"Well I was thinking that since you're a pokemon now, it might help you to learn some moves. Just a thought."

"Why would I have to learn moves when I'm at college?" I asked before taking another gulp of my soup.

"Well you are studying in classes, but say you somehow get into a battle with wild pokemon or even other trainers on campus. You will need some form to defend yourself, especially now that you have a new body to get used to."

"Hmm...I suppose so." I nodded.

Just then, the cafeteria was interrupted as a huge commotion started at another table.

"What is going on?" Oscar looked up.

"Wait, is that Dylan?" Bryan observed

At one of the tables, someone was hunched over in pain. A friend of his had placed a hand on his back but stepped back as he started to shake.

His body started to become blue as large fins and spikes formed and begin to tear his clothing. Large orange spikes emerged from his cheeks, while on the top of his head there were fins that stopped at the top of his eyes. On his behind there was a large fin for his tail. He became bluer and bigger and finally stopped as he became a swampert.

"What the heck?!" The new transformee yelled.

My ears perked up and without a thought, I hopped off the table and ran over to him, though I found myself running more like a human.

"Dylan, are you okay?!"

"Uh...I'm a swampert!" He yelled, "Wait, Elena?!" His eyes widened as he recognized my voice.

It seems that I wasn't the only strange transformation to happen on campus, and little did I know it certainly wouldn't be the last.


	2. A Shocking Test Review (ch2)

"I can't believe this. Someone tell me I'm just dreaming and I'll wake up?" Dylan, who was now a swampert, looked himself over as he was on the verge of panicking.

Everyone in the cafeteria had gathered around the two of us transformees who were standing near one of the middle round tables.

"Unfortunately, no it's not..." My ears perked down in a frown as I looked back at my own tail.

Suddenly, everyone surrounding us had pulled out their smartphones and held them up to take pictures. I never liked being the center of attention, but now I guess it cant be helped.

I turned my attention to one girl who had her phone set to selfie mode, with us in the background. She stylized her long blonde hair into a ponytail before she hit record, "This just in, two of the students on Hydrei campus have mysteriously become pokemon! As shown in the previous video, one of our juniors has transformed into a swampert. Well after I had filmed that video, it turns out there is another student that was transformed as well!"

To my horror, the girl walked up to me and held the phone up to me so she could film, as if she was going to interview me. It only made sense. This girl was part of the news club, so no doubt she wanted to get every detail for the website...

"So please tell us, who are you and how did you come to transform?" A huge unsettling smile came across her face, as if she was only interested in the story rather than the situation.

"Well...I'm Elena, sophomore. I was just playing some frisbee with friends. After that I mentioned something about Pikachu and suddenly I transformed. I don't really know what caused it." My ears drooped in discomfort.

"H-Hey, leave her alone. She's had enough cause for worry for one day!" Galla galloped over in front of me, though since she was born a pokemon, the reporter couldn't understand her.

"Thanks, Galla." I smiled at her, though my eyebrows curled still from the discomfort.

"Wait, so you can _talk to pokemon now?!_ That is amazing!" The reporter completely ignored Galla's barking.

Suddenly, some people pushed their way through the crowd. Their black aprons and baseball caps gave away their status as cafeteria workers.

"Okay, break it up everyone. Yes the situation is strange, so don't make it worse by staring at them!" The main worker, a somewhat big woman with purple hair, pink bangs, and glasses, pushed away the crowd of people, save for our friends.

People still fought to get pictures on their phones, but eventually they were moved back to their seats.

Another sigh escaped my mouth as my ears and tails drooped.

"So wait, you mentioned a pikachu before you transformed?" The giant swampert looked down at me.

"Yeah, why?" My ears perked up in curiosity.

"Well, when I was talking with friends earlier, I mentioned a Swampert."

"You're kidding!" My tail and ears sprung up.

"Hang on, both of you thought of or spoke of a pokemon. Does that mean if we think of a pokemon, we'll be transformed?" Bryan hypothesized.

"I could try it." Kalissa suddenly volunteered. She thought long and hard, but then blurted out, "Gourgeist!"

We all waited for something to happen, but the somewhat short big blonde college student was still standing in front of us.

"Well I guess it's not just thought..." She shrugged.

"Okay, but why Gourgeist?" Clarence quipped at her.

"The first thing that came to mind. Besides, it's a pretty pokemon."

"First thing that came to mind? You took a long time to think it over." Nolan chimed in.

"Hey listen man," Kalissa sassed.

I couldn't help but chuckle at my friends' quips. Though my ears drooped again at my situation.

"I'm kind of tired after all this, I think I'm going to turn in early..." I yawned.

"Do you want help getting to your dorm?" Kaylee offered.

"Thanks, but I think I should try to get used to this form on my own. I'm sure I can get there alright."

I walked over to the other table, climbed up on one of the chairs, and struggled to get my backpack on. Because of my new size, the backpack would partially drag on the ground.

"Are you sure you don't want help?" Kalissa watched as I nearly tumbled off the table to get on the floor.

"Thanks, but I really need to figure this out on my own. I'll see you guys later..."

* * *

Outside the building, I had the backpack straps around my little arms and my tail tried to keep it off the ground as much as possible.

The green leaves were starting to turn orange, a sign that fall was quickly beginning. The sun peaked out of the white puffy clouds that were practically hugging the bright blue sky. The tall oak leaves that stood outside the stone buildings were starting to shed some of their leaves, though their colors were not fully realized before the wind knocked them off the branches.

I began to pass the English and Literature building, a large squarish stone building that had a bridge to the library building on the other side on the sidewalk path, which is the same path I would have to take to get to my dorm building.

As I was about approach the path, one of the Pachirisu in the oak trees stared at me, "Hey you!"

My ears perked up as I searched for the voice. I then looked up at the Pachirisu in the tree. Confused, I looked around and then pointed at me.

"Yeah, you! I don't recognize you!" The little squirrel pokemon wagged it's tail with a smile. From the voice, I could tell the Pachirisu was female.

"Uh...Long story." I sighed as I took another step forward.

The Pachirisu then climbed down the tree in a spiral before running over to me. As she got closer, I had a better look at her fur which was dusted with dirt, but not so much to the point that you couldn't see her white fur.

"Where are you from? Are you a wild pokemon?"

"Well...technically I am I guess. I...no, you wouldn't believe it if I told you." I shook my head.

"Tell me tell me!" She practically bounced.

I paused, but decided to say it, "Well...I was a human. Somehow I transformed into a pokemon. I'm just a college student here at the school."

The little Pachirisu had a blank stare on her face, before a large smile on her face formed.

"That's so cool! I didn't know humans could transform as well!" Her tail wagged.

"They can't, at least not until today. I have no idea how I transformed or how to change back...wait. What do you mean by as well?" My ear perked up in curiosity.

"Well I know Ditto can transform into any pokemon, it's really not a foreign concept to me." Her tail wagged, "I'm Pachi, by the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Elena. Look, I'd love to stay and chat...but I really need to get back to my, uh, home and just process all this..." I wasn't really sure if this young pokemon would understand what a dorm is, considering she's wild she might not understand a lot of human terms.

"Aw...I was hoping you might want to play..." She frowned as her tail fell to the ground.

"Oh, well...maybe another time?" I shrugged as I took a couple steps towards the dorm building, trying to weasel my way out of this.

"Okay! Well I live in that giant tree over there if you want to play sometime!" Her tail wagged before she ran along the ground towards the oak tree.

"Heh, okay..." I forced a smile before trying to run to the dorm building, the sooner the better.

 _"Why would I want to play when I have other stuff to worry about? I want to be human again. I don't have time for silly games like I'm some kind of wild pokemon."_

I made my way to the front door. On the side there was a little slot for swiping an id card, though because of my shortened height, I wasn't going to be able to do so easily.

 _"I don't know if I could even get up there by standing on my backpack...could I?"_

I grabbed my id out of the front pocket, set the bag up by the wall, and tried to reach by my tip toes...no luck.

"Darn..." My ears drooped.

Just then, a stroke of luck as another girl was just walking through the front door. She had short purple hair and round black glasses. She was a bubbly sort of spirit, never seeming to let the world drag her down.

"Oh hey little girl, do you want to get in?" She smiled at me.

"Thanks Abby!" I smiled back at her.

"Gah! _Did you just talk?!_ " She jumped back and screamed as her eyes widened.

"O-Oh...right..." My ears drooped again as I felt my head sweat a bit, "Yeah...I'm Elena..."

She blinked as she was having troubles comprehending, "Wait... _how?_ "

"Long story...I was playing frisbee, afterwards mentioned pikachu, and somehow became one right then and there...apparently I'm not the only one it's happened to either, Dylan became a swampert at dinner."

"I can't believe it...does anyone know what caused it?"

"Well...sadly no. I went to the medical center and they said they would try to find a cure...all I can do is try to live as a pokemon until they discover something."

Abby just then crouched down to get a better look at my new form.

"Well...at least you became something cute!" She smiled.

I raised an eyebrow as my tail perked up.

"Wait, that was a quick change of emotions...how are you taking this so well?"

"Oh I'm still a bit shocked by it, no pun intended, but honestly we live in a world where creatures can breathe fire and lift things with their minds. As bizarre as this is, it's not like it's impossible." She grinned, her stare was as if she was talking to a pet rather than another human. Though, her smile was not an uncommon look for her so it wasn't as strange.

"I suppose...I just want to be human again..." My ears and tail drooped again.

"If there's anything I can do to help, let me know, okay?" She smiled

"Thanks, Abby. I'll see you later" I grabbed my backpack and walked through the open door that she held open.

"I'll be stopping by at some point to check on you. Hope you can adjust well, if that's even possible for this situation."

"Thanks." I waved to her before I walked towards the elevator.

* * *

Eventually I was able to make my way to the floor below. The door was usually kept unlocked, and thankfully it was low enough for me to reach while standing on my backpack.

The first section of the room was my roommate's. Her bed was over by the wall on the left, while my bed's end connected to her's end. Her side of the room had colors of pink and purple, while my side had blue/teal colors.

I set my backpack down on the floor. I pushed my desk chair to the bed and climbed up onto the mattress. I got under the covers, but sleep would prove to not come easy as thoughts raced through my head.

"Sigh..."

My eyes were wide open as I stared at the ceiling. There were some posters and a calendar hanging on the wall. Mainly different kinds of pokemon. The poster I favored most had starters from the Unova region. If I was lucky enough to become one of those pokemon I adored, perhaps I wouldn't find it as annoying. How would I adjust to this? I'm a human studying pokemon and human interactions. I don't want to actually be a pokemon!

I sat up in the bed, and looked over at the closed laptop sitting on my desk that was right next to my bed. I got up and hopped over to the desk to open the laptop. As a bright screen turned on, I immediately searched "pikachu" in the search engine.

Some pokedex information came up on the species, and further down the page it showed some moves that Pikachu could learn.

"Hmm..."

I knew that eventually I would have to learn some moves at least. The first move on the list was tail whip. Clicking the link, a description came up.

 _"Wags the tail to lower the foe's defense."  
_

"That's it?" I looked behind to me tail.

It took a bit of trial, but I was able to figure out the muscle to control my tail. My tail started to wag back and forth.

"How is this supposed to lower defense?" I shrugged before looking back to the screen.

I wasn't quite ready to try any electric type moves, I wasn't even sure if I had control of electric abilities.

"So...As far as an actual attack, the only one I could try to attempt is Quick Attack..."

I clicked on the move as another description came up.

 _"An extremely fast attack that always strikes first."_

"Alright..."

I hopped down to the floor in front of my desk. I took a deep breathe before I started to run. There wasn't a whole lot of room, so I had to try running in circles to gain speed. I ran for as long as my adrenaline would last. As my breathing got heavy, I slowed down.

"Well...I can run fast...but I have no way of knowing its power if I don't have something to hit..."

In a tired huff, I rolled onto my back as I hit the floor.

"Life as a pokemon...How on earth am I going to adjust like this?..."

* * *

Meanwhile across campus, some students were all studying together in one of the lounges in the English and Literature building, on the second floor. The group of college students were sitting at a circle of couches with a coffee table in the middle.

"Alright...so to study for the test I figured we could describe the pokemon and then say what species of pokemon is described. So like, 'I am orange and scale-y, I have giant wings and I breathe fire. What am I?' and then someone would answer 'Charizard'. Does that sound good?" Kaylee placed her laptop in front of her on the table. Lying against her chair was Galla, her Girafarig.

Across from her there was a girl with long blonde hair and round black glasses and tiny freckles under her eyes, wearing a purple t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Let's just hope that no one here transforms like the two students already, right?" She laughed nervously.

"Sadie, you know that one of the students was Elena, right?" Kaylee informed.

"Elena was one of them? I didn't hear who was transformed, just that it apparently happened." Sadie shrugged, "So wait, was she the Swampert or the Pikachu?"

"She became a Pikachu."

"Yeah, she transformed like right after frisbee." Clarence added.

"Poor Elena..." Another girl with short hair and black/green glasses named Brittany put a hand to her chin with concern.

"Yeah...So, anyway...shall we get started with this biology review?" Kaylee asked, hoping to change the subject from a depressing subject.

"Sure." Sadie shrugged.

"Alright...Who wants to go first?"

"I'll do it" Clarence raised his hand.

"Alright...I'm little and orange with black on my head and bottom. I have a curly tail tipped with a red orb and I breathe fire from my snout, what am I?"

"Tepig. Easy." He smirked.

"Correct. Sadie, you want to go next?"

Sadie nodded curiously.

"Okay...I walk on four paws and let out a mighty roar, though my small size does not match up to the firey passion of my final evolved form. What am I?"

"Uh...Litten?" She shrugged.

"No, it was Litleo actually. Like mighty roar from the Pyroar King."

"I feel like those two could be so similar though, like they both breathe fire and their evolved forms like to show off..."

"Eh, true. Brit, you next?"

"Yeah, give me a good one." She smiled excitedly.

"Alright...Oh, I think you might like this one. I am a monochromatic pokemon who might zig-zag like the stripes on my fur. I often shoot electricity from the two lighting-shaped bolts on my head, what am I?"

Brittany took a sip from her water as she gave it a thought.

"Oh that's easy, Zebstrika! C'mon, Kaylee, give me a harder o-" Suddenly she dropped her water bottle on the ground as her body shook.

"What's wrong, are you okay?!" Kaylee got up from her chair to help her roommate.

Clarence and Sadie meanwhile just watched as Brittany started to grow black and white fur.

"Oh no...I-It's happening to me now?!"

Her roommate stepped back as Brittany started growing bigger in size. Her arms and legs became hooves as her spine started to shift and grow. White spikes grew out of her back, tearing her clothing. The clothes gave away to reveal that she already had a mostly equine body, complete with a white spiky tail. Her head pushed out to give her a muzzle, and her eyes turned blue and yellow. Finally, two lightning bolt horns grew from her forehead as her ears finished pointing and moving to the top of her head.

"Brit..." Kaylee's eyes widened at her roommate's new form.

"She...SHE JUST TRANSFORMED!" Sadie gasped at the new equine.

"I'M A ZEBSTRIKA?! WHY" Brittany began to panic. With her shaking out of fear started to make her lose balance, trying to keep steady on her new legs.

"Okay, we need to get you some help..."

"HELP? YOU WANT TO GET ME HELP? Kaylee...NO ONE CAN HELP WITH THIS" The equine spoke in a frenzy.

"Oh, Brit..." Her roommate frowned.

"We really need to report these events to somebody, this is not normal." Clarence added.

"Yeah...Brit? I hope we can get you downstairs through the door..."

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter! If you have any suggestions for pokemon transformations you'd like to see, please feel free to suggest in a review! See you all next chapter. :)**


End file.
